1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to semiconductor light emitting elements, in particular, to a semiconductor light emitting element configured with a pair of electrodes formed on the same surface side of the semiconductor light emitting element.
2. Discussion of the Background
In the semiconductor light emitting element including a stacked structure of the semiconductor layer, various research developments on the shape and the arrangement of each electrode are being conventionally performed to realize high output. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-319705 discloses such a light emitting element. One example is shown in FIG. 8. The light emitting element shown in FIG. 8 has the n-side electrode and the p-side electrode arranged on the same surface side, where a feeding section 81 of the n-side electrode and a feeding section 82 of the p-side electrode are arranged at equidistance alternately at a total of three in the lateral direction and alternately at a total of three in the vertical direction to form an electrode arrangement configuration of matrix form. The semiconductor light emitting element is known to be mounted so as to be conductive on a submount having an electrode pattern formed on the surface. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-174348 discloses such a light emitting element.
However, the current flowing to the element cannot be sufficiently evened by simply arranging the feeding section of the n-side electrode and the feeding section of the p-side electrode at equal distance as the light emitting element shown in FIG. 8. When forming the p-electrode and the n-electrode on the same surface side, one electrode needs to be formed on the semiconductor layer surface with one part of the light emitting region removed and exposed. Thus, if the electrode area is simply increased to even the current distribution, the light emitting area decreases, the output of the entire element lowers, and the light emitting efficiency lowers.